Father Of Mine
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Vegeta's thinking back on his life before Earth, mainly about his father...R/R! (Not an incest)


Disclaimer-Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, and Everclear owns 'Father of Mine'.

Summary-My 3rd songfic! This one is about Vegeta, and he's thinking about his life before he came to Earth. 

Father Of Mine

Vegeta sighed. He was alone in the living room. Dr. and Mrs. Brief were out shopping, and Bulma was asleep upstairs, tired from taking care of their very fussy baby, Trunks.

Life was different. Very different here on Earth. Vegeta wasn't sure if he liked all the changes. Here he was, at 23, a father and a husband of sorts. He had a group of people that you could call friends, though none of them were really that close. He'd had a hand in protecting Earth twice; and both times, they'd succeeded. Cell and Frieza were both ancient history. Yep, his life had changed a lot since he had first arrived 3 years ago.

Life sure was different than it was when Vegeta was 13. By that time, he'd spent 3 years on Planet Ice. Training in the Gravity Room took up almost every single minute of every day, except for a half hour to eat each meal and six hours to sleep. Not many interactions took place between him and the outside word. Except, of course, for those letters his father sent him…

But Vegeta didn't like thinking about that. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he had missed his father, and missed hearing from him.

Vegeta growled. Memories were a weakness and a weakness only.

Frustrated, Vegeta reached for that box-thing that played all sorts of weird music. A radio, Bulma called it? Oh well. Humans and their strange contraptions.

Vegeta flicked the button labeled 'On'. Classical music started playing.

Vegeta hastily changed the station.

"And that was 'Never There' by Cake!" the radio announcer said. "And now, the next in our pop music special: 'Father Of Mine' by Everclear!"

"Whatever," Vegeta said with a shrug. Pop music was better than nothing. He turned it up slightly and settled onto the couch.

__

Father of mine

Tell me, where have you been

You know, I just close my eyes

My whole world disappears

Father of mine

Take me back to the day

Yeah, when I was still your golden boy

Back before you went away

I remember blue skies

Walks in the park

I loved the way you held me high

I loved to hear you talk

You would take me to the movie

You would take me to the beach

Take me to a place inside

That is so hard to reach

Father of mine

Tell me, where did you go

Yeah, you had the world inside you, man

But you did not seem to know

Father of mine

Tell me, what do you see

When you look back at your wasted life

And you don't see me

I was 10 years old

To arrive at the curb

Wasn't easy for me to be a scared white boy

In a black neighborhood

Sometimes you would send me

A birthday card with a 5 dollar bill

Yeah, I never understood you then

And I guess I never will

Daddy gave me a name

My Daddy gave me a name

(Then he walked away)

Daddy gave me a name

(Then he walked away)

My Daddy gave me a name

Yeah

Oh, yeah

Daddy gave me a name

Daddy gave me a name

(Then he walked away)

Daddy gave me a name

(Then he walked away)

My Daddy gave me a name

Yeah

Yeah

Oh, yeah

Father of mine

Tell me, where have you been

Yeah, I just close my eyes

And the world disappears

Father of mine

Tell me, how do you sleep

With the children you abandoned

And the wife I saw who'd weep

I will never be sane

I will never be sane

I will always be weird inside

I will always be lame

Now I am a grown man

I am out on my own

And I swear

That no one will ever know

Of the pain I have caused

(Then he walked away)

Daddy gave me a name 

(And then he walked away)

My Daddy gave me a name

(Then he walked away)

My Daddy gave me a name

(Then he walked away)

My Daddy gave me a name

(Then he walked away)

Yeah

(Then he walked away)

Yeah

(Then he walked away)

Oh yeah

The song finally ended with a string of electric guitar. Vegeta flicked the switch to 'Off'. "How does the radio always know what I'm thinking?" he wandered out loud.
    He sat there in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about the song and how it related to him. King Vegeta, for 10 years, had been a father to him and his 4 sisters, Cleo, Kalika, Sylvia, and Ilana. That is, up until he had sent his son to planet Ice to live and train with Frieza. Then, he had just shut himself away, even from his own wife, the beautiful Queen Ivy.
Suddenly, a wail went up. It was from Trunks' room. The kid had obviously gotten another nightmare. Well, who could blame him. His young eyes had seen a lot that no one should.
From the room across from Trunks', Bulma groaned loudly. She had just fallen asleep, and Trunks just _had_ to wake up.
Bulma rolled out of bed. Half-blind with sleep, she staggered into her son's room.
And nearly fainted at what she saw.
Vegeta was standing over Trunks' crib. What's more, he was _holding_ Trunks in his arms.
"Quiet, son," Vegeta ordered, imperious yet kind. "Your mother has had enough as is."
Trunks settled down. All at once, his wails stopped. He reached down and grabbed onto his tail. Bringing it up to his face, Trunks began sucking on his furry red-brown tail.
Vegeta gently (Oh my God! _Gently_? I am SO OOC!) pulled the tail out of his son's mouth. Vegeta then put Trunks back into bed. As Trunks settled, Vegeta turned around…to find Bulma staring at him.
"Vegeta," she whispered. "You…you just…"
Vegeta shrugged, and then smirked. "Don't wanna end up like _my_ father," he said, then walked past her and into the bedroom. 'With _this_ generation,' he thought to himself as he went to bed, 'the royal line of Vegetasei is _not_ gonna screw up rearing their child."

REVIEW!!


End file.
